Quiescence
by silca
Summary: the slightly different road trip - Having the same destination doesn't always mean having the same plans; drama, awkwardness and fluff ensues - 'Cade/human OC -On hiatus!-
1. Let's be alone, together

**A/N: First of all, welcome to this humble tale of mine. I do not own Transformers.**

**To be honest, I am anything but a Transformers expert and I don't have the patience to rummage through all the Transformers stuff out there. English is not my mother language, but it seems that I have some kind of a kink with writing in english. I tell you right now that my writing is not even close to correct – you have been warned! :D**

**This story is loosely based on the first Transformers movie from 2007, but mostly it is pure brain fudge that occurred to me while listening to some special music...**

**Well now, for those of you who are still reading this, don't take it too seriously, go on and please enjoy.**

* * *

"talking"

_thoughts_

_::: comm talk ::::_

* * *

_**-Prologue-**_

_**Megatron was dead, killed by a human, a human that was still half a child. In the boy's successful attempt to kill the decepticon leader, the all-spark had been destroyed, too.**_

_**In an act of pure rage and revenge, Megatron's most loyal subordinate misused the decepticon's newest invention to send out a massive EMP impulse down to earth, paralyzing all of the human's electronic devices. There would be no resistance when Shockwave would wipe these insects out, once and for all. And as a further benefit, the autobots would be out of service for a short period of time. But the invention had a side effect – inexplicably, the impulse did not only threw humankind back into Middle ages, it also seemed that it somehow let mankind disappear.**_

_**For the decepticons, retrieving the all-spark had been the goal. But now it was lost to them, as well as Megatron was lost to them. They were devastated, aimless, and without a leader. Megatron's second in command, Starscream, took his place. Of course, he had dreamed of this for eons – but it was not supposed to happen like this.**_

_**It was soon clear that Shockwave had initiated this, Starscream knew that he would have to make new plans and it seemed to be logical to leave earth, taking time to consider which path to go now, without Megatron. Organics were of no use, merely collateral damage in this war – and letting them disappear to an unknown place or maybe even have killed them all, certainly would bring the wrath of the autobots upon them. The autobots, as well as the decepticons, were low on energon – the last few reserves were in the autobots' hands and it would be reckless to engage in more unnecessary fights with them.**_

_**But there was another issue that bothered Starscream – his science officer and best scout was still missing. Had he been captured by the autobots? Or what was more plausible, had the EMP Impulse put him into temporary stasis-lock?**_

_**Starscream yet had no answers to these questions, but he refused to believe that the mech was lost. Yes, he would search for him – maybe not now for it was too risky, but soon. He would not leave Barricade behind, not after what they have been through together. Not after all that they had to endure under Megatron's merciless claws**_

* * *

_**somewhere, in the northern Canada...**_

One week. One whole week, and Annalise had not seen another human, had not heard anything of the events that had led to _**this. **_She still had no clue what had happened, no matter how hard she tried to solve that mysterious riddle. Only five days ago, she left her small apartment to go to work, wondering why the bus stop was so abandoned, or why there came no bus at all. That day, she almost overslept because of her not-working alarm clock.

She just stood there and waited, almost for an hour, but then it dawned on her, so very slowly – no other people, no bus, no cars, no alarm clock, no television, no radio... Standing at the bus stop, panic crept into her, an uncomfortable feeling took over her, much like the feeling one gets watching one of those apocalyptic blockbusters.

Shivering, Annalise grabbed for her cellphone, only to have her greatest fear confirmed – no signal, worse than that, the phone was _**dead.**_

_That can't be happening, I can't be the only one? What the fuck am I to do? _She thought fearfully, not able to move or think straight. Similar to the function of an autopilot, her feet just started walking back to her flat again, walking up the stairs, opening the door to her apartment and shutting it behind her. Annalise dropped into a chair, staring at a wall. She tried desperately to find a logical explanation for the situation, maybe the internet would provide some information? Oh, of course, internet didn't work, too... Sighing, Annalise slumped into her bed, so many thoughts invaded her mind and she was just not able to make sense.

Now, 5 days later, there was still no sign of other humans, and still no electricity. It was odd, but somehow she had developed something like a daily routine – getting up, leaving her flat, searching for others, searching for food – the stores were empty and she just took what she needed. For hours, Annalise just sat in one of the big parks or public places, hoping someone would see her, anyone...

There was one theory that seemed to be convincing – well, it wasn't a real theory at that, but maybe it could have something to do with the current situation. Only a few weeks ago, it became public that some kind of extraterrestrial robot lifeforms were living on earth, they have been here for some time, and after that particular battle between the two factions who called themselves 'autobots' and 'decepticons' it was impossible for the government to hide their presence on earth any longer. It was all over the TV, every channel had it's own theory about them and their intentions.

Annalise had always been someone to adapt quickly to new situations, always believed that humankind wasn't alone in the universe, but who would have thought of intelligent, sentient robotic lifeforms? Unknown to her yet, she was about to run into one of them very soon.

* * *

To say that Barricade was pissed was clearly an understatement. His systems on-lined way too slowly for his liking, and the upcoming processor-ache made him even more exasperated. What the frag had happened? The last thing he remembered was Megatron's death... and Starscream's annoying voice in his audio, telling him that Shockwave had fragged up big-time and needed to be punished. Then, everything went black. Next thing he knew was that he came to consciousness again, in the middle of an empty highway in his alt-mode, his systems hurting and the communication device broken. He felt awkwardly alone, disconnected. Long-range sensors were not working, too, and Primus only knew why he was feeling like he'd been off-line for centuries.

Cursing quietly in cybertronian, Barricade's short-range sensors alarmed him of a presence near – it was organic. Of course, a squishy was exactly what he needed now, just as much as that damn processor-ache.

**'energon level low, 37 percent remaining, suggesting refuel soon' **Barricade's check-up systems warned him, making him snort in annoyance. Pretending that he was just an average police car, he made no move and just watched the human slowly walk along the street, stopping here and there to take a closer look around. Much to his disliking, the squishy came closer, but yet 'it' had not noticed him.

Although it really bugged him, Barricade couldn't help but observe that certain squishy more closely. He was a scout, it wouldn't hurt to... investigate. During the decepticon's stay on this planet, Barricade hadn't really shown interest in humans, they were boring, short lived and damned annoying – one could say that they were just in the way, an obstacle. But Barricade wasn't the average decepticon, he had secrets, and he would rather off-line himself than let anyone know. But who was he fooling anyway? Barricade was a perv, and every single decepticon secretly suspected that - not that he cared.

The squishy was obviously a femme and looked quite average, he assumed. Not only had Barricade lost contact to his comrades, it seemed that all the squishies were just gone – except of this single female. The city was empty, and he couldn't receive any of their stupid radio shows or news. This situation required more thorough investigation. A sudden warm and soft touch ripped him from his thoughts, and he realized that the squishy femme was standing right in front of him, actually _**groping**_ his hood! The look on her face was hard to read, but she seemed to like Barricade's alt-mode. She hummed in appreciation as she walked around him, slowly, still touching him. And then, as a highlight to his already fragged-up day, the squishy dared to climb in the Saleen, smiling as she traced his steering wheel with careful fingers.

The Mustang was utterly dumbstruck. He knew that she thought he'd be just another, average car, but her filthy hands on him were outraging. How dare she... fondling him like that? And that warm, gentle hand, slowly brushing over the seats, the dashboard...

_Holy Primus! _It took everything to control himself, torn between blazing anger and embarrassing arousal - this just reminded him that he was indeed some kind of a freak, and when she gripped his gear-shift, Barricade couldn't take it any longer.

The Saleen popped the driver's door and simply tossed the human out, making her land ungraciously on her rear while he noisily transformed into his bipedal mode. He pounced on her and growled, fiery red optics staring down into green, human eyes.

"What do you think you are doing, human?" A deep, sonorous and unnatural voice boomed at her, wheels wildly spinning much too close to her body. Annalise's jaw dropped, her eyes fixated on that alien face, wide with terror and awe. She crawled backwards, but the Mustang grabbed her ankles, pinning her in place easily. It was then that she realized that he had actually two pairs of eyes, if one would call them 'eyes'.

* * *

"Hey, hey, easy! I didn't know that... I thought you were just a car, alright? I'm sorry!" Annalise panted, slightly relaxing when he let go of her and she heard him vent heavily. He took a few steps back and regarded her, crouching down onto the asphalt. The silence between them was awkward, Annalise used the moment to take a real look at 'him'. She assumed he was about 15 feet tall, covered in mostly black plating, but one could still see the white door-wings of a police car. His hands were more like claws, and the tires right above them were still spinning slightly. It was true – that 'thing' was some kind of a giant robot, just like those she'd seen on television a few weeks ago.

Annalise managed to get up on her feet and approached him, very slowly. "Look, I didn't mean to offend you, guess I just have a thing for... Mustangs." She smiled weakly as he studied her quietly. "I apologize, what I did was inappropriate. Do you... do you know what happened here, where have all the other humans gone?"

"I would not waste my time with you if I'd know anything! I on-lined only minutes ago, am not fully functional. No contact to my base, to anybody. What do you know about all... this?" he questioned inquisitively.

"Honestly? Nothing. I left for work in the morning a few days ago, and everybody was gone. There's also no electricity, everything is dead. I hoped... I hoped that you may have an answer." Annalises's voice was calm and shaking a little.

The big robot snorted and stood up, approaching her. Annalise backed up, she was still unsure if he meant danger for her.

"Calm down squishy, I will not harm you. It is of no use."

She looked up at him and blinked, the light of the dusk stung in her eyes. "What are you...and, what is your name, if you have one? I'm Annalise, by the way."

"I am a mech, little femme. An intelligent, sentient robotic being from the planet cybertron. Designation: Barricade. Scout and science officer, faction Dec..." _Oh, wait, _Barricade suddenly thought, _I am low on energon and need to refuel very soon. Damn Autobots would probably shoot me on sight, but maybe, if I have a squishy with me... and Primus, this planet is boring, could use a little company. _Barricade cursed inwardly but continued, "I'm an Autobot." he stated dryly.

"So, you're one of the good guys?" Annalise asked hopefully.

"Err... yeah, right." he rumbled back at her.

"You think the other Autobots are out there? I've heard they are protecting humans, you think we could go there and see if they have answers, maybe there are other humans, too? I mean, you surely want to go back to your comrades?"

The thought made him almost purge, but it had to be done. In company of a squishy, the autobots would not harm him – at least not instantly, and maybe not at all if he could just convince her that he's a 'good guy'. Of course, Barricade would never convert to those pit-spawned 'bots, but he'd do everything to get out of this mess. He pushed the possibility that maybe he'd been abandoned here as far away as possible.

Barricade transformed back into his alt-mode and let his engine rev loudly, popping his door. Annalise raised a brow, not quite sure if he meant what she thought he meant. "Get in already, squishy. I may have lost my far-range sensors, but I do know where to find the 'bots."

* * *

Annalise hesitated for a moment, did she really wanted to do this? It was exciting, yes, but what did she know about Barricade, could she even trust him? But what choice had she left? She'd rather risk something instead of waiting here, maybe for the rest of her life. She sighed and climbed in carefully, sitting down in the passenger seat and folding her hands in her lap.

"You better keep my interior clean, squishy, I can get very...unpleasant." He rumbled out of the radio and drove off into an uncertain tomorrow.

* * *

**First chapter is more like a warm up, next ones will be longer :D**


	2. Changes

_Wax me, mould me_

_Heat the pins and stab them in_

_You have turned me into this_

_Just wish that it was bullet proof_

_ -_ Bulletproof, I wish I was – Radiohead

* * *

Silence – something that Barricade could appreciate, sometimes. But other times, that silence was gnawing at him, luring him into the dark abyss of his own mind, his own depraved self and the dreadful memories that awaited him there. He remembered, even though he was fighting it so badly - he still remembered.

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

It was a mission just like any other mission before – but this time, Barricade had failed. As soon as he arrived back on the Nemesis, Megatron commed him, ordering him to report to his mighty Lord. Usually, that was Starscream's part. The seeker was responsible for the outcome of every single mission, and often he became the target of Megatron's rage and disdain. Barricade had never questioned his lord's actions, nor did he try to ask the jet about his injuries. Deep inside, he knew that Megatron was abusing the seeker, massively. But Barricade ignored the obvious, and Starscream was too proud, too snotty to admit that he was nothing but a punching bag for Megatron.

This time, it was different. Starscream wasn't there to be punished, there was only Barricade. And never in his life had he felt so miserable, so weak and so sick. Now he knew how it felt, how it felt to be Starscream. Brutally beaten, painfully overstretched from an interface that served only to bring pain. Insulted, spat upon, cursed, broken.

_'You like that huh, you like it that hard? I know of your perversions, Barricade. And as you certainly have noticed, I have some of those myself. When I'm done with you, you'll never dare to disappoint me again, you're nothing but a depraved whore, are you?'_

Megatron's words echoed in his mind, Barricade flinched inwardly. He could almost feel his Master's spike drive into him with harsh brutality, feeling his own energon dripping down his leg as Megatron tore off a large energon line. Barricade had several kinks, kinks that he didn't want the other 'cons to know - but what Megatron did to him, the sheer humiliation and shame, had ruined him.

When Megatron was done with him, Barricade was leaking large amounts of energon, but his injuries were not life-threatening. He should have gone to the medical bay, but he was too ashamed of what had happened. As quickly as he could, he disappeared in his own quarters and dropped onto his berth. For an unknown period of time, he just lay there, his mind totally blank. And then... rage overtook him, and he shattered everything in his room, destroyed what he could reach just to break down again on his berth – helpless. He hated to be helpless, he always despised Starscream for being so weak, cowardly and fake... but now, everything was different. Starscream had to live with this for so long, how could he still be intact?

Suddenly, the door to his quarters opened and said seeker entered, stopping a few feet in front of him. Barricade could be wrong, but he swore that he saw pity and shock in the jet's piercing optics. He didn't need the SIC's stupid comments now, didn't need his spitefulness. "Frag off!" hissed Barricade, unable to look into the seeker's optics any longer.

Starscream said nothing, he slowly approached Barricade and knelt down in front of him, delicate claws carefully tracing a broken energon line. "Oh, Barricade. I am so sorry."

_Huh? _Barricade ran a quick internal check to make sure his audios were working correctly – had Starscream said 'sorry'? "W-why do you apologize?" he asked, still too shocked to push the seeker's servo away.

"It should have been me, not you."

"What? How can you... it should have been _nobody! _How long do you endure this, that's just... sick!" he spat back at Starscream.

Starscream chuckled, staring at Barricade. "I believe you know exactly what being sick means, yes? I do endure this ever since I have become our dear Lord's second in command. I do not welcome these... actions, Barricade. I can not do anything about it. And until now, there was no one who would understand what I am going through." The seeker took a small device from subspace and held it against Barricade's damaged thigh.

"Don't...!" Barricade barked, feeling so shameful.

"This is a medical device, Barricade. I am merely trying to fix this energon line. Do not fear me."

Barricade could only stare at the large, lean mech. What was happening? The seeker was in his quarters, speaking comforting words, trying to... help him? No one had ever done this, and Barricade wasn't sure if he could handle it.

That was when everything went wrong. After an awkward moment of silence, the Seeker was suddenly all over Barricade, Starscream's lip-plates brushing softly over his, those dainty claws playing with some sensitive wires in the joint of his hip. Barricade wanted to push him away and beat the slag out of that crazy bastard, but all he could do was whimper like a scared sparkling.

"What the...what's that supposed to mean?" Barricade squeaked, servos clenching at Starscream's shoulders. "You think I need another rape? Get the frag **off** me!" he heard himself say, but his servos were still holding on to the seeker.

"I do not intend to rape you, silly grounder. I want to... make it better. You need this. I need this," the seeker purred into Barricade's audio, and he couldn't help but moan at the deep and tender tone in Starscream's usually annoying voice.

"Don't need... this," Barricade stammered, shuttering his optics, "can't... plug in, hurts." he managed to inform the jet. What was wrong with him? How could he heat up so quickly after what just had happened, and because of _Starscream_? He didn't understand this.

"Do not worry, I will not plug into you, Barricade. Megatron will do this again, you should know this. But now, I am not alone anymore. We can help each other." Again, he kissed him, glossa begging for entrance which Barricade granted him wordlessly. He carefully pressed Barricade into the berth while playing with the other mech's glossa, teasing and tasting. Starscream ran a gentle servo down Barricade's sides, then up his chest and down again, mapping every inch of the smaller mech's frame.

"What, help me with... 'facing? What stupid logic is that?" Barricade almost laughed, this was ridiculous. Still, the sheer gentleness of Starscream's touches paralyzed him, and despite his traumatic experience with Megatron, this was _hot. _Barricade had interfaced _a lot_ in his past, but never had he been handled with so much care as right now.

"No interfacing, Barricade. Just feel. After all these vorns, I have almost forgotten how an interface should be. I do not wish to forget about true desire, passion and gentleness. You should not forget, either. Do you agree to this... arrangement, yes?" Starscream asked coyly.

_Arrangement? Whoa, and Starscream being** shy**? _Again, Barricade was baffled. Was the seeker offering him... comfort, a twisted kind of compensation for what Megatron did, and will do, to them?

"We need each other." Starscream shushed him, slowly sliding down Barricade's frame, leaving soft kisses here and there, nibbling and teasing wires and sensory nodes.

_That crazy slagger, how can he...? But Primus, this feels so good. Wouldn't even get him off of me with a slagging crowbar... might as well enjoy this, _Barricade thought in defeat, finally allowing himself to touch the seeker back, awkwardly massaging the top of the jet's wings, eliciting a tiny mewl from Starscream.

"Ahh...yes, please." the jet moaned against already heated plating, continuing his journey southwards. Barricade's optics dimmed with lust and he gasped when Starscream's rough glossa made contact with his scarred interface panel. But unlike Megatron, Starscream _asked _for access, gentle and cautious.

"Please open up for me Barricade, trust I will not hurt you," the seeker breathed, almost pleadingly. With a click, Barricade's interface-panel slid open and revealed an already pressurized spike and a well lubricated valve. Starscream whimpered at the sight, helplessly lowering himself until his glossa touched the tip of Barricade's spike, circling around lazily.

"Primus!" Barricade blurted out, servos clawing into the sheets of his berth. Obviously, Barricade wasn't the only mech who loved to put his glossa to good use like that. Usually, this technique was rather rarely done. And, this was the first time that Barricade found himself as a recipient of such an action - which was slightly unsettling.

"_Ooh_, so gorgeous. You've got such a beautiful spike, Barricade, did you know that?" Starscream purred, licking from the base to the tip in one, languid stroke, winking at Barricade innocently. The black mech couldn't say anything – this was nothing but madness, totally insane, but he'd be damned if he would stop this right now.

The tip of Starscream's glossa touched Barricade's valve, very carefully tracing the outer rim. The port was still sore from Megatron's abuse and it would do no good to stimulate it so soon again. Still, it made Barricade hiss in pleasure, bucking up his hips. Grasping Barricade's spike, the seeker started to pump up and down slowly, pleasuring the other mech with steady pressure. Barricade was buzzing with desire, the feeling was so overwhelming and he was ashamed that someone like Starscream was about to overload him so easily.

Starscream chuckled softly and bent down again, stroking a little faster. He knew that Barricade was about to overload soon, and the thought increased his own arousal immensely. But there would be time for that later, this was about Barricade. He prodded the tiny node at the spike's tip with his glossa, three or four times, quick and hard. "Yes, Barricade, overload for me. I want to taste you so much," the seeker hummed lustfully, watching Barricade writhe and buck beneath him.

Jolts of impossible pleasure surged through Barricade's systems, never had he experienced something like that. Starscream serviced him with agonizing slowness and so much enjoyment that it almost made him forget about Megatron's harshness - he had always been good when it came to repress something.

"Oh, frag... ahhhh, yes!" Barricade cried and arched his back-strut off the berth, surrendering to this feeling of pure bliss as he overloaded - hard, and very close to passing out.

Barricade slowly onlined his optics and dared to look down – the sight sent a new wave of arousal through his system. The lithe jet was still licking his spike with gusto, sensually cleaning it from every single drop of transfluid, putting on a nice show for his lover. "Primus, that's hot." Barricade gasped, watching as Starscream slowly crawled up his frame, so graceful and erotic, kissing him languorously. The taste of his own transfluid made Barricade dizzy and he whimpered into the seeker's mouth.

"Does that mean you liked it?" Starscream vented softly against his audio, his voice nothing but a warm and rumbling purr.

"Uh, yeah, guess so." replied Barricade awkwardly, looking at Starscream in disbelief.

"I shall take you to the medical bay, Barricade. You need various repairs." the jet instructed, offering a servo to the still dazed mech. .

"Hey, Screamer." Barricade mumbled.

"Yes?" questioned Starscream curiously.

"Uh, we're not... I mean, I'm not going to bond with you or anything, you crazy glitch. Not going to happen." Barricade wanted it to sound harsh, but it came out rather panic-struck.

Starscream laughed and pinched a wire in his chest. "No Barricade, you do not need to freak out. I do not love you. But we can help each other... like this. As I said, it is an arrangement with benefits for both of us, yes?"

* * *

_**Day one, present:**_

"Barricade?" a soft voice woke him from this dream, this memory that changed everything. He had almost forgotten about the squishy in the passenger's seat. It took him a moment to collect himself and come back into reality.

"Yeah?" the Mustang's radio answered.

"You've been so quiet, sorry if I... interrupted something." Annalise sighed, and Barricade noticed that she lowered her gaze and was somehow looking lost. "Look I... It's obvious that something is bothering you. I know, it's not easy sometimes... And, you probably don't like me coming with you. I'm not going to force myself on you. Just to let you know..."

He didn't know where that came from, but somehow he felt some sympathy for her. She was alone in this, just as he was. And, she hadn't really annoyed him, yet. "Yeah, uh... it's alright I guess. Hey, do you need to refuel or something?" he asked, awkwardly trying to cheer her up a bit.

"Refuel...? Ah, food... yes, I think I should get some food and stuff, we'll be on the road for a while I guess. Maybe we could leave the highway and look for a grocery?"

"Yes, ma'am." the Mustang responded stiffly, conjuring a small smile upon Annalise's lips.

* * *

Barricade stopped in front of a small grocery, allowing Annalise to get out, then he transformed. Annalise looked up and smiled. "Do you need something?" she asked.

"Engine-Oil would be quite nice, squishy." Barricade replied, wishing he could have some high grade.

"Oil? Okay, whatever you like. I'll hurry, watch out." she said and walked over to the grocery, disappearing in the building.

Barricade walked around the building, it was forsaken, like any other building they had seen on their little road trip so far. According to his calculations, he could keep himself functional for another 72 hours. Three days, a short period of time considering the distance they had to overcome until they would reach the 'secret' autobot base.

There were different possibilities to conserve his energon reserves, and it would very probably be necessary to inform the femme about his current state. His main goal was, of course, finding another decepticon. Unfortunately, he couldn't contact any of them, it was likely that the Nemesis had left earth's orbit. Well, that brought him to Plan B – the autobots. Surely, they would want to hear answers – answers that Barricade himself didn't have. All he knew was that Megatron was dead, and that something must have happened that made the decepticons retreat, the squishies vanish and himself off-line for several days at least.

Starscream... he would not give up on him, of that Barricade was sure. They had evolved a really weird partnership over the last few vorns, consisting of insulting each other, interfacing and comforting each other after Megatron's little outbursts. It was pathetic, ridiculous – but without their little arrangement, Barricade would've gone insane.

He didn't really mind Megatron's death, but he was also not really convinced of Starscream's ability to lead.

* * *

Barricade transformed back into his alt-mode when he saw Annalise striding across the parking lot, a large brown bag in her arms. She climbed in the Mustang and placed the bag between her feet.

"Ready to roll. I've got something for you too, tasty engine-oil!" she chirped happily, baffling Barricade.

He started his engine and drove back onto the highway, the sun was already setting.

After a few minutes of silence, Barricade's rough voice boomed out of the radio. "A... Annalise?" he asked, saying her name for the first time. "Why are you not... sad?"

She leaned back into the seat and sighed, looking at the radio. "I am sad. But I have to go on. Yet we do not now what happened, and it is not certain that they are... dead. We simple don't know what is going on, but I am determined to find out. Maybe you think I'm stupid but... I am glad that we are one this little road trip together, at least it's not boring." she smiled, looking out of the window and running a hand through her hair.

Of course Barricade thought she was stupid, she was a squishy! But it would be a lie to say her presence bothered him.

"Yeah, uh... we're going to get along, I think." he admitted quietly, speeding up a bit. They drove like that for a few miles, but suddenly Annalise gasped and rested her hands on the Saleen's dashboard. "What in Primus' name, hands off, squishy!" Barricade growled as he stopped abruptly, and Annalise took her hands away immediately.

Annalise pointed to a street sign besides the highway, reading aloud: "Trout Lake, 10 miles ahead. Hey, how about a picnic? We need a place to rest anyway – if your kind sleeps, at all." she asked curiously.

"Recharge, yes. Define 'picnic'." The mustang grumbled, not really wanting to know what that was.

Annalise pondered for a moment before she replied, scratching the back of her head. " It's a trip or excursion to the country, seaside, etc., on which people bring food to be eaten in the open air. I just thought it would be a good idea, and I don't think you want to have crumbs all over your seats."

* * *

Without another word, Barricade pulled over and stopped, waiting for Annalise to grab the paper bag and get out. He then transformed, unaware of the human's eyes on him. For Annalise, this was still so new and absolutely breathtaking – the shifting gears, moving panels, accompanied by that noise was, in a certain way, beautiful. She knelt down on the soft grass and started to unpack the bag. Barricade scanned the area, there were no signs of danger, only plenty of organic wildlife and many different kinds of plants. The waters were calm, reflecting the last, dying sunlight the day had to offer.

He sat down and marveled at the sight – the sky was colored in blue and pink, white clouds drifting along, the planet's sun had almost disappeared behind the horizon. Barricade huffed, wondering why he was suddenly going soft just because of a ridiculous sunset on the squishy planet. "Scrap." he blurted out, involuntarily meeting the human's gaze.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Annalise said softly, blinking up at him.

"Huh?" the Saleen mumbled, only for a moment he was slightly distracted by a pair of captivating eyes.

"The sunset, it's really beautiful." Annalise repeated and turned back to the sky, taking a deep breath.

"Yeah, kinda nice." he admitted, still trying to shake that damn softness out of his circuits. "Heh, what about that oil you've got?" he queried, scanning the paper bag.

"Oh yes, here." she grabbed for the bottle of engine-oil and handed it to him before she took a box of cookies and opened it.

"I'd like to know about you, about you cybertronians. Maybe you could tell me a little bit, if you like?" Annalise didn't look at him, she was still gazing at the sky while absently eating another cookie.

Storytelling wasn't something that Barricade _liked_ to do – but better talk willingly and decide what exactly to say instead of hearing her questions all day long and probably blurting out with something she wasn't supposed to hear – like the fact that he's a decepticon.

"Like I've already told you, we are intelligent and sentient artificial lifeforms. Our planet has been destroyed because of a war. That's why we are here, both factions were searching for the allspark, one could say that's the source of all cybertronian life. The allspark has been destroyed, too. Both factions wanted to use it in slightly... different ways." Barricade explained, careful not to go into detail too much.

"So, autobots and decepticons are the same, generally? It's like here on earth, everybody fights over power. It seems that this is a literally universal concept. That big guy I've seen on television, the leader of the decepticons... what's going to happen now that he's dead?"

Barricade looked at her, for a moment he didn't know what to answer. "Don't know. We... er, the decepticons have to regroup and consider their options. And the autobots... I'm not sure about that, told you I've lost contact." he gulped down the rest of the oil and put the bottle down. They talked for a while, and Barricade never thought he could actually be embarrassed about something - but explaining the concept of cybertronian reproduction, or the fact that they had no genders like humans have, was rather odd. _Curious little thing_, he thought, unable to hide a smile.

* * *

"Heh, you should get some recharge. Could use some myself. My energy levels are low and recharging can restore them a bit."

Silence, again. Cybertronian and human both looking up into the now nightly sky, gazing at the stars. Annalise cleared her throat and tilted her head to the side to get a better look at the mech's red optics. "So we... just sleep here?" she asked tentatively.

Barricade huffed and got up on his pedes, taking a few steps back to transform into his alt-mode. Popping one of the back-doors, he waited for Annalise to get the hint. He certainly wouldn't _ask_ her to sleep inside of him.

For a minute, she just looked at him in disbelief, but then she stood up, climbed in and made herself comfortable on the backseat, feeling a little awkward. Barricade closed his door and remained silent. Annalise pulled her parka over her and closed her eyes. "Well uh... I don't think I can sleep just like that... it's a bit weird... somehow." Annalise wiggled against the leather seat, sending strangely warm signals through Barricade's circuitry.

_Weird? Primus, that's the understatement of the century. _"I have a suggestion: Why don't you tell me a little bit about you squishies and this planet, I bet that's going to be so boring that we both will drop into recharge instantly." Barricade cackled, detecting a small grin on the femme's lips.

"Oh shut up," she said good-naturedly before she started to tell him about earth and it's inhabitants.

Maybe - just maybe, he wasn't _that _uninterested as he pretended to be...

* * *

**A/N: I think my writers block is about to end... I'll soon update again. **


End file.
